In many instances a new and/or emerging node will have a resource health indicator that is inaccurate and/or unacceptable resource health indicator due to the minimal number of resource interactions conducted by the node. Such an unacceptable resource health indicator makes it difficult for the new and/or emerging node to acquire resources and/or conduct interactions requiring resources.
However, many new and emerging nodes may provide objects and/or services that are unique and highly innovative and, as such, are highly in demand by well-developed, established nodes and/or implement objects and/or services provided by well-developed, established nodes, both of which typically have well-developed and, in many instances, high-valued conventional resource health indicators.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, methods, computer program products and the like that provide new and/or emerging nodes with a resource stability/confidence indicator as the node emerges and/or until the node is well developed/established, such that the node acquires a well-developed high-valued conventional resource health indicators. Once the a new/emerging node has acquired a resource stability/confidence indicator, the indicator may be used to acquire further resources for acquiring objects and/services from downstream nodes or providing an indication of resource stability/confidence to upstream nodes seeking to acquire the objects and/or services from the new/emerging node.